survivor_dogfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Pack/Roleplay
Terren looked down at his new pack. His father, who was alpha, had just died and he was now their leader. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:08, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Hi, ''Alpha!" Pepper called to the new alpha. ~Spottedwing Terren relaxed as his friend Pepper, and top ranked Hunter padded up to him. "I told you to call me Terren." he yipped playfully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:19, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Still... You're the Alpha." she yipped at him. ~Spottedwing "i know but I like ''Terren." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:22, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Will the others agree, Terren?" ~Spottedwing "Of course! I'm their alpha! I can have any name I want." Terren stated flecking his mottled tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:26, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Who's gonna be Beta?" ~Spottedwing "I'm not sure yet." Terren murmured sweeping his gaze across his packmates. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Ah. Well, I might as well let you decide." She turned to leave. ~Spottedwing Terren's eyes followed her as she padded away. He howled, commanding a meeting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:09, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Pepper went to the meeting. ~Spottedwing Marigold sat down beside Pepper. "He must be picking Beta, You know ''I am going to be." Marigold beamed proudly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "You ''never know..." ~Spottedwing Marigold snorted and padded farther away, tail high. ---- Terren looked down at his pack. It was a very hard choice but he decided on the one who had the most sense from what he knew. "Pepper will be Beta." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you for the honor! I accept the position of Beta." ~Spottedwing Marigold stood up in outrage. "But I'm top hunter! I should be Beta!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Pepper just stood there. "It was Terren's choice. Not yours." she barked. ~Spottedwing Marigold lunghed at Pepper. "I've worked hard, day and night for this and you just rip it away from me in a moon!" Marigold spat. ---- Terren jumped down and pulled Marigold away from Pepper. "This is the perfect example. You overeact to the dumbest things!" Terren barked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Pepper nodded. ~Spottedwing Marigold's ears flattened. "I do not!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "You kinda do..." ~Spottedwing "I DO NOT!" Marigold screamed like a pup who didn't get what it wanted. ----- Terren rolled his eyes. "You are a Patrol Dog now after showing how inmature you are." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:16, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Also, your acting like a pup!" Pepper yipped. ~Spottedwing The younger patrol dog Sparky looked at Marigold. "You do." He said, bluntly. Marigold tharshed her head. "I do not!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Terren flecked his tail. "Sparky, your in charge of making sure she stays out of trouble." he stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 01:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Sparky mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:11, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Patchfeather Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff